Cathryn Nola O'Connor
Cathryn Nola O'Connor is a live-action Nick Jr. girl from a Nick Jr. bumper, Girls in Charge, and the second member of Preschool Girls. In World War III, she joined the Preschool Girls and the Nick Jr. Girls when she was being chosen by Ruby Ramirez as a comrade to Su Ji-Hoon as the one of who is wearing a cardboard suit, a white-and-pink-striped long-sleeved shirt, blue overalls and blue-and-white sneakers, like when he watched the Girls in Charge video before the war. In Demonic War, she also uses new weapons to attack at demons to the demonic forces in her want to fight for the Preschool Girls to fulfill their promise. In Beacon War, she will protect the Beacon Academy students while helping Atlas soldiers at the same time, but she can also protect her allies and surviving Faunuses. In the battle of New York, it is hard to defeat the Soviet Preschool Girls for her when the USRAC, the whole of the Soviet Preschool Girls and Masha became more stronger until Walovlir Motovov gets convinced by Ruby Rose. Soon, in Kassala, she will keep fighting at enemies by using new weapons again, but she will ride on a mecha, the Girl Squad Bot, and she always with the help of Team Magic School Bus and the Rah-Rah-Robot to protect them in battle. She keep wear a beanie hat, a freshman's jacket, a black T-shirt and torn jeans, but she will be trusted to live-action Nick Jr. girls with the help of Preschool Girls so that she can wear a few of military uniforms sometimes. Also, she can serving for Su Ji-Hoon, the Republic of Korea Army, the United States Army, Team Magic School Bus, Ruby Ramirez, the rest of the Girl Union, the rest of the Sonic Alliance, and the rest of the Preschool Girls with can protect the whole of the Grand Alliance like the others. Now she will be using her weapons: an Assault Rifle 1946, a Type-25 Directed Energy Pistol, a Bazooka, a Ruger SR1911, a Winchester Model 1897, a Karabiner 98k, an M26 Modular Accessory Shotgun System, a NeoStead 2000, a sawed-off shotgun, a lupara, a Mossberg 500, a Barrett MRAD, an StG 44, an MP 40, a katana, a Mauser C96, a combat knife and a few of M26 grenades, but since she is an anti-tank specialist, she would also be wielding a Panzerbüchse 39, an RPG-7, a Carl Gustav recoilless rifle, an M47 Dragon and an FGM-148 Javelin, and yet also, as a mecha pilot, she would be wieldng both a Smith & Wesson Model 500 and a Colt Anaconda as well. In battle, she will keep on completing her adventures and keep on fighting at enemies, but she can use any mecha and/or can be able to protect the Preschool Girls from enemy armored vehicles. Now she will fight for Team Magic School Bus, Ruby Ramirez, the Girl Union, the Future Alliance, the Republic of Korea Army, Su Ji-Hoon, the United States Army, the United States, Donald Trump, Lily Loud, the Preschool Girls and the rest of the Grand Alliance. Category:Characters